<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Beginning (...whelp!!! prequel) (*TEMPORARY HIATUS*) by yuki_chicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209917">The Beginning (...whelp!!! prequel) (*TEMPORARY HIATUS*)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken'>yuki_chicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seijhoe Pack Dynamics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Hanamaki Takahiro, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta Matsukawa Issei, Depressed Oikawa Tooru, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi is a bitch in this, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Oikawa suffers for it, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Pining Oikawa Tooru, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Prequel, Sad Oikawa Tooru, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, for now, he runs away from his feelings, the female is a hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is the beginning of the events that lead up to whelp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Seijhoe Pack Dynamics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the updates for the are going to be very slow cause my brain is an idiot and shit</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air in the gym was tense. No one wanted to move or breathe in fear of something bad happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The third years were nowhere to be found, the first years were tense and ready to make a run for the coach if something happened. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were standing on the side, ready to grab either Oikawa or Iwaizumi in case one of them had decided to take action.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The latter two boys were standing facing each other. Oikawa, with tears streaming down his face. Out of pain or frustration, no one knew. Then there was the Alpha, Iwaizumi, he looked frustrated with the Omega and he looked ready to attack him into submission. Hence, why the other second years stood on the side. They both knew the alpha would regret everything if he ever attacked his best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope you realize, Shittykawa, that this is entirely your fault?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone could see the vein pop in the Omega’s face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How is this my fault?!?! You’re the one that’s an insufferable knothead!!! WHY COULDN’T YOU REALIZE THAT I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!! Instead, here you are whoring yourself to some girl!!! If anyone’s at fault here, it’s you Iwaizumi!!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Omega was breathing so hard, that you could hear his lungs working harder to take in the much needed oxygen into them. You could hear it with how silent it got in the gym. This felt like the metamorphic tip of the iceberg. Everyone watched the pair of probably ex-best friends on bated breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then, without warning, Oikawa’s breathing hitched and he stood up straight. He looked around the gym at everyone and realized what he must’ve said. Watching the tears gather in his eyes, Oikawa did something that almost made the Omegas whine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa, the ever-confident, loud, precious Omega, had put his head down in shame and bolted from the gym, tears falling from his eyes. He ran past the third years and the coaches, who were just coming in and turned to yell at him in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team watched as Oikawa ran from the gym and into the distance. Everyone looked at Iwaizumi, who still stood frozen looking at the spot where his best friend was before. The coaches coughed to gain their attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Does anyone want to tell us what happened?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one moved.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was well-known to all of Aobajohsai High School that Oikawa Tooru was the most desired Omega. However, it was also well-known that he was the most protected Omega in the school. There was even a rumor of an ‘Oikawa protection club’, that was supposedly started by the Volleyball club Captain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>No one wanted to confirm the rumors because the current Captain, Iishi Natsume, was also being protected by his Vice Captain and lover, Takahashi Daisuke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speaking of rumors, whenever a new rumor was started. They would turn to Oikawa. Somehow, the Omega always knew if the rumors were true or not and everyone took his word on it. So, when this new rumor circulated around the school this Monday morning, no one could predict the future consequences of the rumor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even Oikawa could predict what was going to happen, not only between him and his friend, but the dynamic of the team as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time Oikawa got to school, he was already in a foul mood. Usually, he would walk to school with his best friend. He was shocked to see that Iwaizumi wasn’t waiting for him when he went out of his door. He was even more confused when he went next door and Iwaizumi’s mother said that he left long ago. Oikawa visibly deflated in front of woman, but thanked her anyway and left to school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On his way, for some reason or another, he felt the stares of everyone around him. It made him feel uncomfortable and without Iwaizumi’s presence it made everything feel worse. Time felt slower without the Alpha and it made him terribly sad. By the time he reached school, the stares were getting to him and he was about 0.5 seconds away from crying. He would’ve too, if it hadn’t been for the hands that slapped his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Flinching, he looked up and met the concerned eyes of Matsukawa and Hanamaki. Oikawa whimpered and tucked his body in between his two friends and waited for everyone to move into the school grounds. The two had moved closer to squish Oikawa closer to themselves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they didn’t have an audience, they moved away from the setter but stayed close enough to where he could still touch them without moving a muscle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So…?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa looked up and stared into Hanamaki’s eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where’s Iwaizumi?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa grunted and moved away just an inch. He hitched his bag higher and smoothed out his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How the hell am I supposed to know? He was already gone by the time I left my house”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two shared a look and then turned back to the brunette. They both knew the setter had a crush on the setter. It was a long time coming. Whether or not he was going to confess? Well, that’s an ongoing bet with the rest of the Volleyball club.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So, when they walked into school and noticed everyone whispering and pointing at them. They could tell that this was the start of something bad. When they got to the gym after changing, was when it all began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The team could hear Oikawa’s heart shattering. In front was him was his best friend already dressed, but he wasn’t alone. There was girl sitting next to him and the rest of the team was sitting around them and one could almost feel the tension from the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their Captain noticed them and waved them over happily. In sync, the rest of the team whipped their heads around so fast, it gave them secondhand dizziness. Oikawa made no one to go to their team and Hanamaki tapped him on the shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally working again, Oikawa huffed and bowed to the senpai and walked to the other side of the gym. The memes looked at each other, then to Oikawa, and to the team before they too bowed and jogged to the setter sitting on the ground near the corner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daisuke put his arm around Natsume’s waist as he looked at their junior. As much as he tried to hide it, they both knew Oikawa had a massive crush on his best friend. It must’ve hurt him to see his best friend with a woman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumijust raised his eyebrow and wanted to say something but felt tugging on his arms. He looked at his girlfriend and just decided that he would talk to Oikawa later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of the gym, the meme duo were looking at each other. Both having a mental battle of who was going to talk to Oikawa first. The setter had them both beat when he spoke first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, did you guys catch the alien special that was on tv last night~? It was so cool.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The setter kept rambling and the two could already tell that this was only the beginning of a very long thing….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And they were right. Throughout the entire practice, Oikawa floated between everyone except Iwaizumi and the spiker frowned each and every time Oikawa touched everyone <em>but him</em>. As he was setting up for a spike by their Captain. Iwaizumi spotted Oikawa being lifted and spun around by the third year MB, Suzuki Yato. Oikawa’s beautiful laughter rung through the gym and everyone stopped moving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa was openly laughing and smiling. It caused them a lot of work to even get him to crack a real smile. One that wasn’t used when his fangirls were around. The Middle Blocker finally put the huffing second year down and laughed as Oikawa flopped onto him in exhaustion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Iwaizumi clenched at the volleyball in his hands and turned away from the pair. For some reason, it made him pissed off that someone other than himself was able to make Tooru smile and laugh for real, and he hated it with a passion. The spiker blinked and looked around in confusion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was that feeling?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey there everyone!!! 😘</p><p> </p><p>I know that this is something that a lot of people hate seeing cause it usually means that it’ll take a long time for it to be updated. But I understand why authors write this shit.</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, for me when I wrote this story it was because I rushed myself and that I pushed myself to put out this story. When I write something, I usually get another idea into my head that I need to write it and put it out there for the world to know.</p><p> </p><p>(I know…crazy right? Who else is like this lol 😂 )</p><p> </p><p>Anyway, at this time I do have 4 major stories going on and I dont know how long any of them are going to be. And the thing is I am burning myself out trying towrite everything, so that I can have a clean slate for the New Years. When I did that this time last year, I was so burned out that I didn’t start writing anything until the summer and that’s halfway through the year.</p><p> </p><p>Which is kinda shitty, but what can you do. I also thought that I would get a lot of things done since the quarantine, but time and life sucks. But I just wanted to put it into my head that if I have only one or two works going on at the time, then it’d be perfect for me.</p><p> </p><p>I want to be able to write you quality chapters and I hope that I’ll be able to do that when I focus on one story at a time and I hope that you all understand. I know that you’ve all been waiting patiently for another chapter to update and I appreciate you all. I hope you understand and I hope you have a very good (insert holiday here) and stay safe everyone.</p><p> </p><p>♥️ yuki_chicken</p><p> </p><p>(this note will be deleted once the new chapter goes up)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>im sooooo fucking sleep deprived</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>